A day off
by Sakuma kantoku
Summary: Takouji fanficion. basically takuya is sick and kouji is being an ass but it's pretty cute actually. hella.


A Day off

It's been a hot summer day. The warm wind gently moved the leafs, hanging loosely on the trees. The school just ended a few minutes ago and most pupils went straight home or into the city to search for a place to cool down. At times like this the city pool was more than full of people and it was hard to get a place in any coffee shop that served ice cream of any kind.

A young boy still stood in front of the school. He leaned his upper body onto the open gate. The wind softly blew through his long ebony hair, which was hold together in a silk ponytail and gracefully poked out from underneath a dark blue bandana.

The boy almost nervously played with his phone between his finger, looking at the screen from time to time, as if he was desperately waiting for a call or message to arrive. His movements went more and more restless as time passed on.

After a few more minutes of waiting in the merciless sun he let out a sight, smoothly put his phone into the pockets of his school uniform and left through the entrance gate.

On his way to the underground train station he kept looking at the screen of his phone hoping to find a message, but none.

It was unusual, on a day like this, he was used to receive hundred of messages, all from the same person, asking if he would like to go to a movie and later to the arcades, or maybe go swimming somewhere. But not today. In fact he didn't hear a single thing from his friend today at all.

Of course he could just write or call instead, but there was a little problem called pride, which was in his way.

He arrived at the train station and sat down in the cool underground train. He tried to relax a bit, finally away from the burning heath outside, but his phone found the way back into his hands over and over again.

There was only one station left until he reached the one he needed to jump off at. But also only a few more stations until he would reach the district his, usually so talk active friend lives at.

The doors opened, some people left the train, and so should he. He glanced at the display of his phone once more as the doors closed again. Another sight left his tender lips. He would need to come up with an excuse why he decided to visit, after all he couldn't just tell the gogglehead he didn't like the lack of attention.

The next station would be it. He took another look at his phone. Maybe by now he would… ? No, still no messages. Fine! He doesn't need any messages anyway.

The metal doors opened and the pale boy left the train. Exactly knowing where to go he made his way to the Kanbara-residence.

Before even reaching the small gate in front of the house, Kouji managed to come up with a lame excuse. He would just tell him he fell asleep in the train because of the heat and as he woke up he thought he could just come over for a while. Easy as that, though the ebony haired boy doubted his hot headed friend would believe him.

He opened the yard gate and climbed a short set of stairs to get to the door of the small building. Loud noises of someone walking, or rather running, to the door could be heard right before the door opened and a small boy glanced out of a small opening.

The boy sighted slightly annoyed and fully opened the door.

"Takuya is in his room" he spit out as he went back into the living room. "But he is sick" Shinya yelled over his shoulder as he sat down in front of the television again.

Ah, that could explain the lack of activity today. But sick in the middle of the summer? That's rather strange.

The slim figure entered the house and slipped out of his shoes in the hallway. It's a bit colder inside of the house but still warm. He kicked his shoes to the side and went up a small set of stairs to get to Takuya's room.

Kouji stopped right in front of the wooden door. It wasn't fully closed but no light went through the small opening either. He lifted his hand and carefully knocked the door, trying not to accidentally push it open. A soft groan crawled through the doorframe shortly after. The pale boy interpreted this as a sign that he is allowed to enter the room, so he did.

It was dark, the curtains were all closed and only a few sunrays managed to come through. A fan in one corner blew some fresh air in all directions of the room, which made it pleasantly chill.

Koujis eyes wandered to the bed right next to the door. The usually so active boy lay in his bed underneath a layer of thick blankets. How did he not melt underneath it? He walked over and sat down next to the seemingly sick child, on the edge of the bed.

"Shinya said you're sick… seems like it's true"

Takuya spun around hearing the rather deep voice beside him.

"Kouji… ?"

It was clearly visible that Takuya did not expect the other boy to be there.

Kouji reacted to his name and turned his head in takuyas direction.

"You really look horrible"

He lifted his hand to lay it down on takuyas forehead, to test his temperature. But as soon as he touched his skin he jerked his head away.

"If you just came to insult me you can go…"

He slammed his head back into his pillow.

"tch, I didn't even insult you… you are acting like a little girl"

Another groan from underneath the blanket, which, by now was on top of Takuyas head. After a few seconds of silence, Kouji sighted and stood up.

"Fine I will go…"

"don't…"

a soft murmur came out of the thick blanket layer. The ebony haired stopped in front of the door and fixed his eyes on the bed.

Careful movements were noticeable from underneath the blankets and the sick boy sat up once more. The blanket, which was still resting on his head, slipped off leaving a pile of messy hair on rather pale skin behind.

"Don't go…"

Takuya stared at the blanket over his legs.

"I'm... cold…"

Kouji found himself feeling a little helpless. He didn't really know how to react but gave in. He took his hand off the door handle and walked back to the bed the youngster sat in.

The brown haired boy swung his legs, from underneath the blankets over the edge of the bed to sit. His friend sat down next to him and watched him playing with his fingertips. But it didn't take long for him to notice the usually hot headed boy shivered with his whole body.

"You really are cold..?"

Takuya looked up facing Kouji who was still staring at his hands.

"Uh… yea…"

"Ironic seeing how you are a living flame don't you think?"

Dark blue eyes met cinnamon brown ones. It didn't last long until Takuya forced himself to look away.

"Are you making fun of me again?"

His crackling voice snapped.

"You really are a girl sometimes"

He replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Am not"

"You should lie down some more if you are sick"

The sharp sounding words cut Takuyas off. He nodded and pushed his legs underneath the blankets again but hesitated with laying down.

"You will stay right?"

Kouji looked over his shoulder, once again confused. He was used to Takuya being a bit more open then himself, which wasn't really hard to be honest, but he was even more, let's say emotional when he's sick.

"Sure. Now lie down."

The sick boy did as he was told and rested his head in his pillow.

It was silent until kouji decided to speak up. He kept his voice low in case Takuya really was already sleeping.

"I can't believe you caught a cold when it's warm like that"

No one answered, so Kouji assumed Takuya was fast asleep. He continued to talk to himself some more, just because he couldn't stand the silence.

"I am kind of glad the reason why you didn't write me was because you are sick… I almost thought you just wouldn't care… pretty stupid I know"

Suddenly a set of arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back into the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I am still cold…"

The long haired boy wanted to say something, but couldn't come up with any good comebacks so he silently closed his mouth.

Takuya didn't loose his grip and snuggled his face into Koujis neck. The soft breaths of the young boy against his skin made his body shiver.

"I couldn't stop caring even if I wanted to"

A slight blush crept up his face as he listened to the soft words. Again, he wanted to say something in return, but his tongue just wouldn't move.

Carefully Kouji caressed the arms around his upper body. As he reached Takuyas warm hands he wrapped his around them, leaving their hands tangled.

"Good…"

Koujis blush deepened as he said the last word. How embarrassing to admit, that he cared so much about it.

Takuyas lips formed a tender smile and he pulled the pale boy tighter to his body. Unlike Kouji he never cared much about admitting such things and didn't hesitate placing a little kiss on the soft skin in front of his face.

Every muscle in his slim body stiffened, by the sweet surprise of hot lips on the back of his neck.

It was way too warm in the small room for being so close. But it didn't happen often that Takuya acted so, well, adorable. It made it easy to enjoy the moment despite the temperature of the room, and of the body pressing against his.

After a few minutes without any movements Takuya took his hands back and sat up. Relieved and at the same time depressed because of the lack of body contact, Kouji wanted to turn himself around .Before he even finished the thought about moving, his body has already been turned by the boy beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I am cold…"

Takuya lifted the blankets and wrapped them around both his and Koujis body. Just a few seconds later Kouji found himself not only buried in blankets on a way too hot day, but also inside of a pair well tanned arms.

It only took him a few seconds to get comfortable.

"You should have gotten sick when it's actually cold outside. It's so hot it's hard to sleep especially like that."

"You don't have to sleep…"

Kouji tried to get a glimpse of Takuyas face. He couldn't see much but guessed the bright brown eyes were already closed. Despite the heat the pale boy dragged his body a bit more into Takuyas direction and, after a while, successfully dozed off.


End file.
